The Ups and Downs of Being with Kanata
by ban101
Summary: Miyu and Kanata are officially a couple now. But they still have to face different challenges that will help them strengthen their relationship.


**The ups and downs of being with Kanata**

**PART ONE: MAKING IT OFFICIAL IS HARD WORK!**

**Chapter 1: After-school Friday make-outs… gone wrong!**

Ban101: I'm back! With Runaway's sequel! Sorry for the bad ending! This story is more of comedy or rather less serious than Runaway. I know I haven't updated my other stories but this one's been in my computer for a while and I just have to post it. Well I really hope you'll like it. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Daa! Daa! Daa!

Miyu and Kanata are now happily living their lives in Saionji temple. They are the proud 'parents' of baby Lou! They are happy making out, snuggling and cuddling each other. That's what love is about! They are somehow contented with their lives.

But keeping this kind of lifestyle is hard work! Trying to hide all the facts about Wannya and Lou being aliens and Miyu and Kanata being officially 'on', is really tiring especially when Kanata is a super idol in the school, who knows what will happen to Miyu if Christine suddenly knew.

Nanami, Aya and Santa are the only people who know about the family's current status. Santa being Kanata's BEST friend should know even though they (Kanata and miyu) were quite hesitant from telling him because he has friends from the media club. Nanami and Aya on the other hand, MUST know because they are the ones who helped the two realize what they felt for each other.

Although there are some obstacles they are facing such as the fact that they can't show and tell people about their love for each other, they always go to school together and go home together. The fighting and arguing has lessened even though they still fight sometimes. But hey, what's a relationship without sweet lover's quarrel? On their first month as a couple, Kanata even gave Miyu a small locket with their names engraved on it. How sweet! Although Kanata doesn't like sweet, love things, he tries his best to be very loving to Miyu.

You might wonder; have they kissed? Read Runaway and you'll know. But right after that the kissing lessened but more affectionate hugs and not too much of displaying affection. If you spend so much time with somebody you love you might get tired of seeing them. That's what I believe sometimes.

Anyway, a big turning point happened a few days ago after school. It was a really big part of the story that I just have to narrate it.

It was a Friday. Who didn't like Fridays? Of Course Christine Hanakomachi! She thinks Friday sucks! What kind of an idiot thinks Friday sucks? (Sorry if you think Friday sucks :) She is. She thinks it will be the end of a week. Another week passed by without Kanata confessing to her, like he'll be doing it. Another two days of the weekend to suffer without seeing his beloved hottie! And another two days of liberty for Miyu and Kanata to maybe, have a date or something. You'll never know. She's just making sure.

But that Friday was going to be an end for Miyu and Kanata's relationship. If they let her ruin it, that is. But who could stop Christine? Mr. Shikada is a thought.

After classes, Christine was left behind the classroom with Miyu. They were in charge of classroom duties.

"This sucks! I mean on a Friday I get stuck here in our classroom even if I should be out there having my freedom from all the schoolwork. What a bummer." Miyu complained as she finished her erasing on the board.

"It's okay Miyu-san. I know that you would rather go out at times like this but me, I would prefer staying in school and looking at Kanata's back forever!" Christine fantasized.

Christine sat second row from the back while Kanata was on the third row from the teacher's desk. Christine can have all the view of Kanata's back as long as she wants, whenever she wants.

"Everyday is like a dream come true to me whenever I see him." The pink-haired girl turned a little pink at the cheeks.

"Wow Christine! You must really like Kanata's back."

"No Miyu! I'm in love with Kanata's back! Gyaaaa!" Christine exclaimed while picturing a scene wherein she's in Kanata's arms and they're so in love that she started to bang on a table that was totally wrecked after her daydream. "Oh my! Did I do this? Don't worry I'll fix it."

Miyu smiled at her friend. Sure Christine may be a hindrance to her relationship with Kanata but she loved her friend very much. Even though it means that when Christine finds out about the two of them she'll end up dead. Note! NOT ONLY BY CHRISTINE BUT BY THE KANATA GIRLS AS WELL!

_Note to self, if Christine ever finds out about us, or any of the Kanata-Girls, I'll never go back to this school ever. _Miyu laughed at her thought. What a silly thought! The beans won't spill if no one will tell.

"There!" Christine wiped her forehead with her sleeves. "At last I finished this table. Anyway Miyu I think I better go now. Take care! Please say hi to Kanata for me." She smiled sweetly.

"Sure. Ja ne!" The blonde bid goodbye.

_Christine is so funny yet somehow dangerous. But I'm happy she's my friend. She's a nice girl._

Miyu said in her mind.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Done cleaning?" a voice asked. The voice sounded like it belonged to a man or… boy.

The blonde girl turned to see who it was. Her emerald eyes were captured right away by his chestnut eyes.

"Hey!" She ran to him and flung her arms around his neck. She lifted her head to see his face and gave him a quick peck. "I know I shouldn't be doing that in school but I missed you. It seems we're both too busy with so many things."

"Yeah I know…" He smiled at her and didn't stop staring into her green orbs. "How was your cleaning with Christine?" He suddenly asked.

"It's okay. I listened to her babble about not seeing you for another two days." She replied. "How was your student council meeting?"

"It was okay. But we're really busy preparing for the school festival. I might not walk home with you at times. I need to stay longer after school. Is that okay?"

"Yup. It's fine with me. Just tell me how I could help you." She smiled at him sweetly still enveloping her arms around him.

"You could help me by going on a date with me this weekend." He replied looking down at her face.

"Okay pumpkin!" She said in a joking manner and gave him another quick kiss on his lips.

"Where did that come from?"

"What come from what?"

"The 'pumpkin' thing?"

"I just think you like pumpkin so much you're starting to look like one. Okay that was lame but I want to call you something mushy you know…"

"But I don't want to be called by a mushy nickname!" Kanata whined.

"Do you want snuggle waffle, strawberry pie, sweet cake or maybe you like muffin…" Miyu continued to blabber.

"I don't like desserts! I think I'll stick with pumpkin."

Miyu released herself from his arms and gathered her things. She placed her books inside her bag and checked everything before leaving. When she turns around she was surprised to see Kanata's face leaning in to her face. Closer… closer… closer… and soon a long romantic kiss. This day is full of kissing! When the kiss ended, Miyu opened her eyes to see a girl outside the door.

_OH NO! SHE SAW SHE SAW! _ Miyu's mind panicked.

"Kanata…" The girl started to say, her voice breaking. "… and Miyu… I think you're not telling me something…" The girl walked closer to the two and revealed her wavy pink hair and her purple eyes full of tears that are starting to flow down her cheeks.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
